To limit product development costs and times, the analysis of mock-ups of these products has evolved from the real world toward a virtual world. The visualization of a real mock-up requires the fabrication of that mock-up. For reasons of costs and size, the mock-ups are generally produced to a smaller scale than the final product. However, if this mock-up has the advantage of being able to manipulate a real representation of the product and place it in a real environment, the difference of scale makes assessment difficult. Moreover, for each real mock-up, the addition of enhancements is a source of serious and unpredictable delays and costs. For example, a change of headlamp design on a real vehicle mock-up necessitates the production and then the insertion of the headlamp into the real mock-up. At present, in industry, numerous products are first designed and modeled on computer. Before its fabrication the product is virtual and it is possible to visualize it in the form of a digital mock-up. A digital mock-up is a three-dimensional (3D) representation generally comprising the following information: polygons, textures and materials. The use of a digital mock-up offers numerous advantages. In particular, each modification does not impose the production of a new mock-up, reducing design times and costs. The representation of a mock-up is often effected through the use of video projectors and screens forming an immersive room. Although the synthesized image generated to visualize the product is as close to the reality as possible, the product is extracted from its real environment and it is then difficult to compare it with real objects such as competing products or products linked to its environment. There is therefore a need to optimize the visualization of digital models.